This is an application for competitive renewal of an Institutional Training Grant entitled Mechanisms of Cardiovascular Diseases. Initially funded in July 1989, its mission is to provide training at the post-doctoral level in the area of molecular cardiovascular biology. The past 20 years has witnessed a veritable explosion in the application of cell and molecular biology and molecular genetics to the study of the cardiovascular system. In recent years, there has been considerable merging of these newer disciplines with classic biochemical, biophysical, and physiological approaches to the study of the cardiovascular system. The integration of these modalities makes it possible to begin to understand the precise mechanisms involved in complex processes such as congenital heart disease, atherosclerosis, ischemic heart disease, cardiac hypertrophy and failure, and arrhythmias and sudden death. Over 16 years ago, the Albert Einstein College of Medicine established one of the first Molecular Cardiovascular Programs in the nation to facilitate fundamental and translational cardiovascular research. This program has been very successful, leading to its expansion to 22 trainers working in 4 major areas: 1) Myocyte Growth, Differentiation, and Death; 2) Cardiovascular Development; 3) Intercellular Communication and Ion Channels; and 4) Vascular Growth and Response to Injury. This Institutional Training Grant supports Ph.D.s, M.D.s, and M.D./Ph.D.s pursuing conventional post-doctoral training and physicians in the Cardiovascular Fellowship Training Program who intend to pursue full time investigative careers. As a result of this program, dialogues among basic scientists, clinical cardiologists, cardiothoracic surgeons, and population scientists have been enhanced, leading to productive collaborations and cutting edge research. The years to come will undoubtedly continue to be exciting and informative with respect to cardiovascular diseases. Thus, this Institutional Training Grant is crucial to ongoing efforts to bring the considerable scientific depth of our institution to bear on problems of cardiovascular relevance.